Chica's New Friends?
by NerdyGirlGamr
Summary: Chica's new at school and on her first day, she meets Freddy and Cupcake. They seem like nice people at first but looks can be deceiving. Also has a transgender character but they aren't a huge part. Rated T for violence, abuse, drinking/drug use, language, lots of mentions of rape
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I'm just going to give a background so you aren't confused. So the main character, Chica, is Toy Chica. Her best friend is Toy Bonnie who is transgender but kept the name because his parents don't know. In this world, animals are the dominant species and humans died out a long time ago and I guess they are mutants. They are all vegetarian, (since they can't eat each other) but still get milk and eggs from cows and chickens who voluntarily provide it. They all have human features such as breasts, human height, walk on two legs, etc. But they do have tails and birds, like Chica, have feathers and beaks. And for the most part, look like themselves from the games. Except Foxy and other Withered animatronics aren't withered.

Chapter 1

It was the first day at my new high school and I was so nervous. I looked down at myself, I think I'm a fairly pretty chicken. I usually wear the feathers on my head to the side, I was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with my C breasts, I'm slightly chubby but I have nice hips. I'm about 5'4" but my feet are a little big. And people usually mistake me for a duck at first. Never understood why.

I walked through the door into the busy hallway. I started looking for my locker, number 128. I eventually found it and started stuffing in my backpack. I grabbed my binder and a little bag for my pencils and started looking for my class. Ms. Edwards, English.

I found the classroom and took a seat at a desk with my name on it, Chica Nightmare. Awesome name right? Can't tell you how many times I've been made fun of for that.

I looked at the seat next to me. It was a beautiful reddish fox. I looked at the name, Foxy Pirate. I guessed she was one of the popular girls, she was thin, pretty and was sitting on the lap of who I assumed was her boyfriend, making out. Typical red fox.

After about 5 minutes, class finally started. Ms. Edwards started going over the syllabus and saying what 10th grade English was going to be like. I mostly zoned out since it's always the same damn thing.

Afterwards I went to 3rd period (this school has a sort of block schedule, one day it's 1,3,5,7 the other 2,3,4,6) gym, Mr. Reagan. Gym has always been one of my least favorite subjects, mainly because I hate doing anything physical. I just don't want to exercise, or God forbid going outside!

Luckily we started with health. I did notice this bear that looked pretty cute. He was called on and I learned his name was Freddy. He was brown with pretty blue eyes! He was probably 5'7" and was wearing one of those tuxedo shirts and shorts. I was staring at him for practically the entire class!

Then I went to lunch. I sat at a table near the back and started eating an apple and looking at Tumblr. After a couple minutes I heard someone say

"excuse me? Can I sit down?"


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up and saw it was a pink rabbit with a tan body. She was wearing a black tank top and jean skirt. Probably 5'5" with DD breasts.

"Yeah sure" I said "I'm Chica"

"Felicia but everyone calls me Cupcake. It's 'cause I'm pink" she said, sitting down

"how has your day been so far?" I asked

"eh, alright. The first day is never great though"

"same. It's actually my first day here"

"oh really? Interesting. I don't have any friends this lunch and you seemed nice."

"uh, thanks? So what have you had so far?" I said, not knowing where to take this conversation

""History and English. You?"

"English and Gym"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Cupcake said after a couple minutes of silence

"No"

"I do! We've been dating since May. His name's Fred. He doesn't go here. He's in college" she said proudly

I immediately thought it might be Freddy from gym, I hoped not. And she said he doesn't go here.

"want to see a picture?" Cupcake asked

I said sure and she showed me a picture of her in a skanky bikini and a light brown bear in swim trunks. He looked kind of like Freddy but lighter color. And Fred was a little, uh, chubby. Okay a lot chubby.

"You're a lucky girl" I said

"aw thanks, Chica!" She said

Suddenly the lunch bell rang and I went to my next class, French. I was happy to find out Cupcake was in my class and we sat together. When class started, I looked around and saw Freddy was here too! Best class ever!

Cupcake must have saw me staring and she explained that Freddy was the third in a line of brothers all named Fredrick. The first, Rick, is a senior in college, Fred, (Cupcake's boyfriend) just started college, then Freddy, who is in my grade. I didn't mention my little crush, but I think it was a little obvious.

The teacher, Mr. Frie, actually gave us a project on the first day. How fucked up is that? But it was also amazing because Freddy was actually my partner. Squee!

We sat next to each other and started talking about the project, learning about the other person and writing about them in French. This saved me a lot of time of stalking him on social media. Our conversation went like this:

"hi!" I said, enthusiasticly

"uh, hi?" He said not-so-enthusiasticly

"so, what's your full name?" I asked, eyeing the requirement sheet.

"Fredrick Fazbear. You?"

"Chica Nightmare" I saw him giggling "yeah go ahead. Make fun of my name. I swear I'm a nice chicken"

"sorry. When is your birthday and how old are you?"

"15, will be 16 on September 25"

"I'm 16. Birthday was August 8"

"what do you like to do for fun?"

"Me too! Except not really horror. I played a horror game once and was too scared to complete it I actually had to get my friend on Skype to be there for emotional support" (true story BTW)

"What game?"

"5 Nights at Candy's. Which is weird because I know it like the back of my wing, I've just barely played it"

"You seem like a nice girl, how would you like to go on a date with me?"

"OMG seriously?!"

"Yes. I noticed you staring at me in gym and I actually requested for us to be partners. I just knew you'd be perfect. So tonight at 7?"

"yes! Here I'll give you my phone number"

We exchanged phone numbers and then the bell rang. Cupcake and I were walking out and Freddy came up to me and said

"See you tonight, Chica!"


	3. Chapter 3

Cupcake grilled me about what Freddy meant by that on our way to my next class, history. I decided not to tell her that he asked me out but I think she could tell.

History was a blur then I went home and called my friend Bonnie on Skype. Bonnie moved to Italy over the summer and I can only talk to him over Skype. I had to tell him about my date tonight! He helped me pick out an outfit, a black and white dress with heels.

My parents were actually happy that I had a date (I don't get out much). Unfortunately this led to my dad giving me "the talk" I swore to him we wouldn't have sex but he just wanted to make sure. I got dressed and did my hair, even put on a little makeup.

Freddy texted me and told me his brother and his girlfriend were coming with because he failed his driving test and had to wait a couple weeks to retake it. I finished getting ready and waited on the porch.

He came right on time and recognized it was Fred from Cupcake's picture. Which meant... Aw goddamit! I really didn't want Cupcake here. I got in the back seat saw Freddy sitting there, angrily texting.

"Who are you texting?" I asked

"Oh nobody" he said, quickly putting his phone away "we just have to pick up Fred's girlfriend. You know Cupcake from earlier? I saw you two talking"

"yeah great" I said, staring out the window

We picked up Cupcake and she was wearing a very low cut little black dress that went just below her ass. She probably didn't even realize Freddy and I were there, she immediately started having a loud conversation with Fred. We arrived at the restaurant and luckily Freddy and I got our own table

"I like your dress" Freddy said

"Thanks. Your top hat is awesome"

"thanks"

"hi my name is Carly. Can I start you off with something to drink" said the waitress, suddenly appearing out of nowhere

"Coke please" said Freddy

"tea. Half and half" I said

"alright I'll be right back with those" she said and left

"what's good here?" I asked

"well the ravioli's good. And the lasagna is to die for. I think I want linguini though"

"alright I'll have ravioli"

"so are you new at school? I don't remember seeing you around last year"

"actually yeah. I moved here from North Carolina"

"here's your drinks" said the waitress, again appearing out of nowhere

We ordered our food and I asked Freddy more about himself. Apparently his family owns Fredbear's Family Diner and they're about to open Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which will open once Freddy turns 18 and he will be the manager of it.

We talked some more and our food eventually came. When we were done Freddy actually paid for it! What a gentleman!

We waited for Cupcake and Fred and they took forever! But it felt very intimate and Freddy kissed me! I felt a bit awkward with my beak (stupid thing! Sometimes I wish I could just take it off) it was very nice though.

They finally came 10 minutes later. They dropped me off first (guess Fred wants some cupcake. Wink wink, nudge nudge) and Freddy brought me to my doorstep! Such a nice date!

"want to go to Fredbear's sometime? We should be able to get a discount" He asked at the door

"definitely, that'd be great!"

"Bye" he said walking off

"bye! I called and went inside


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. First off, thank you to the couple of people who have left a comment saying how much they liked it and how romantic it was. I honestly didn't think I could write anything romantic because I've never been in a relationship myself (I guess I just watch too much Netflix) but I thought I should warn you that this is not a love story. Within the next few chapters, things are going to get dark but this chapter will keep up the romance but just be warned, not a love story.

The rest of the week was alright. Freddy was in a total of four of my classes so I saw him about twice a day. On Friday he asked me out again and we went to Fredbear's Family Diner. The place wasn't that bad, aimed more towards kids but it was good.

The owners, Freddy's father (who goes by Goldie) was a golden colored bear and his business partner, Springtrap (weird name), was a golden colored bunny. I assumed they were brothers or something but they're just good friends. What was interesting though was that they also doubled as entertainers and were usually onstage singing or doing a skit.

They managed to take a break and talk to us a little while Freddy and I shared a pizza. They seemed nice and happy entertaining children (which there were a lot of at the diner).

After Freddy and I finished the pizza, we went to the arcade and they had some cool classics like Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, Street Fighter, things like that. After about an hour of the arcade, Freddy took me home and kissed me goodnight. He was just perfect! He was awesome to be around, so funny, and didn't mock me for my many losses in the arcade!

On Monday, first week of school done, hurray, it was announced that on Friday there was a back to school dance and of course Freddy asked me! I said yes and it was probably my imagination but I could have sworn Freddy had an evil grin. Whatever it was probably nothing.

After school, Cupcake and I went to the mall to go shopping for dresses. We looked through several stores and saw some nice dresses, but I couldn't find the one perfect one.

But Cupcake managed to convince me that I needed a new lingerie set because Freddy was probably going to want to sleep with me. I didn't object, I was completely open to the idea so I agreed and bought something.

I was about to give up on a dress at this point when finally I found it! It was a baby blue ball gown that kind of looked like Cinderella's dress. It was perfect! Unfortunately the price was not. But Cupcake did the nicest thing and actually paid for it! She mentioned that I would have to pay her back plus interest so that was no problem. I wonder why she had so much money though. Weird.

Anyways I was all set, I got a ball gown, lingerie, this night was going to be special! I eagerly waited for Friday to come and when it did I could hardly focus. I know it was just a dance, not something like prom but it was with Freddy and that's all that mattered.

The dance started at 7 so I started getting ready at 5:30. Freddy picked me up at 6:45 and he brought me a rose! I just knew this night was going to be magical!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Again, I would like to say, thank you for the favorites and follows and reviews I've been getting. It's great to hear feedback and if you have a suggestion for the story or maybe a question for me, feel free to leave those. And I'm trying to upload new chapters twice a day so don't worry about cliffhangers. This chapter is when things start getting a little intense and like I said before, don't get too attached to the lovey things happening because it's not the main focus. Just keep that in mind in the end. Sorry this chapter's a bit short though. What happens at the end is best for the next chapter.

We arrived at the dance at 7 and saw not too many people there yet. We saw there was a photo booth and decided to take pictures as a memento of what I thought would be the best night ever. It was certainly something.

We took some playful, some romantic pictures and that was fun. After pictures we went to dance. Unfortunately I am a terrible dancer but this one time I decided to let loose. Freddy was mostly laughing at me but it was alright. I'm sure I was hilarious.

Then the Chicken Dance came on and since I feel like it's a bit patronizing, we went to the snack table and ate cookies and punch. Finally that damned song was over and a slow song came on!

We started slow dancing but I wasn't entirely sure how so Freddy guided me and it was one of the most romantic moments of my life. We stared into each other's eyes and then kissed passionately. I was the happiest chicken in the world!

At about 8:30, Freddy asked if I wanted to take the party somewhere else. Yes! Cupcake was right about buying the lingerie. I agreed and he took me out to his car.

"where are we going?" I asked

"you'll see. But you have to close your eyes. Okay?"

"sure"

I closed my eyes and suddenly something heavy hit my head. I was losing consciousness and I felt blood running down the side of my head. Before I blacked out, I heard Freddy say

"bitch's knocked out. We'll be there in 10. Not too much blood. She's fine Cupcake. Oh you meant the dress? That's fine too! Yes I know you paid a lot for it! Shut up, we'll be there in 10!" He said and I heard a click.

Freddy? Cupcake? WTF was happening? A cruel joke? I didn't get the chance to think about it before I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. This chapter is where shit goes down. This chapter will be shocking and the people who said they liked how romantic they were, your opinion will change fast.

When I came to, I was very disoriented. Because first off, I was in a bib and pink diaper looking thing and was tied to a pole in the middle of a room. Second, I looked around the room and saw Freddy overtop of me with a knife and Cupcake on the other side holding a baseball bat, along with several others I didn't know but a few looked familiar from school. I looked up at Freddy

"F-F-Freddy? What the fuck is happening?" I said, shaking a little

"only the worst night of your life" he said with that evil grin. I knew it!

"Why am I tied up and look like a baby prostitue?"

"look, bitch, we got a bit of a confession. Freddy and I are the leaders of a gang/drug dealers and we're making you a member" said Cupcake

"and what if I don't want to?" I said, terrified

"Freddy?" Cupcake said, gesturing toward the knife

Freddy slit the upper part of my arm and my cheek.

"And it'll only get worse" Freddy said, waiving the knife with my blood dripping in front of me.

I felt the blood going down my arm and face. It felt sticky and I felt a little lightheaded. I think I did lose a lot of blood that night.

"And if you tell anyone, say the cops, you're fucking dead in the worst way we can possibly think" Cupcake said

"Now here's what you have to do, whatever Cupcake and I say. If we say get high, get high. If we say we're going to beat you up, simply let us. If we want you to sell drugs around school or anywhere, do it! And most importantly, if I say I want to have sex with you, agree and I'll do all the work. And we may promote you someday if you're successful with customers" Freddy said

"wait, so you're basically hazing me into your club?" I asked

"actually, pretty much, yeah. Except it never stops. We do shit to these motherfuckers all the time" Cupcake said, gesturing to the people around us

"what exactly is the 'promotion' then?"

"you can recruit more members and we pay you every time you have a successful costumer" Freddy said

I looked around at the poor people around us, I could see they all had cuts and bruises around their bodies, and most didn't look very happy, kind of depressed really, like any good feeling they had left was sucked out of them.

There were 4 guys, a tiger named Steve, who was in my math class, a wolf named Jacob, a duck named Joseph, and a polar bear named Kevin, in my English class.

There was also 3 girls, a cat named Callie, in my science class, a hawk named Jenny (who looked like I did not want to mess with her) and a panda named Mary with weird purple marks under her eyes, kind of like tear streaks. This gang looked horribly abused, yet terrifying

"now, speaking of" Freddy said, interrupting me from my thoughts "we're having sex, here and now!" He said and started taking his clothes off and started towards me

Cupcake untied me and left the room. I was backed up into the wall, I looked over at the other gang members

"please, can you help me at all?" I said, crying

"we really wish we could. But we can't" said Jacob and everyone left the room

Which left me with this monster I thought was good, great even. And now he's going to rape me and force me to join his gang. Fuck my miserable life.


	7. Chapter 7

I got home at 10:30, luckily Cupcake gave me my dress back so no one would be suspicious, but wanted the money for it within two weeks.

"Hi honey, how was the dance?" Said my mom, reading a book

"uh, great" I said, not very happily

"Jesus, Chica! What happened to your face?" Said my dad

"I uh, tripped in the parking lot and scraped it on a rock" _see that I'm lying_

"do you need a Band-Aid or somethin?" Mom asked

"I'm fine. Thanks though"

I went to my room and had a mental breakdown and started crying. I just couldn't believe it. Freddy never loved me! He used me then forced me into his gang.

He raped me! That felt like the most degrading thing of my entire life. He forced me to do things I'd only read about in lemons, and all just to pleasure him! And at what cost? My humanity, my dignity, my virginity.

I just don't get why they wanted me. What was so special about me? I didn't know what to do. Freddy said tomorrow he'd pick me up and would go over basic ways of fighting because "in this business, you need to know how to defend yourself incase of cops or other dealers"

I cried for a good 30 minutes then fell asleep. I woke up at 9, still in my dress, and Freddy was going to pick me up at 10 so I took a shower and took time to think.

I definitely can't go to the police since somebody would come to get me. Going to my parents would be just as bad, if not worse. I wondered if I could tell Bonnie? I thought I'd see what happened over the next couple days and see.

Freddy picked me up and we went to where I assumed we were last night, an abandoned warehouse they fixed up. I felt incredibly unsafe and uncomfortable in the car, alone with Freddy. I just kept remembering images of last night, him using my body as a play thing.

We got to the warehouse and Freddy took me to a room with training dummies. Jenny from last night was also there, I guessed she was going to help.

"Alright, Bitch, that's your new name around here, m'kay? What do you know about fighting?" asked Freddy

"not much really. But I think I'm fairly good at kicking" I said, not very happy about the nickname

"alright, I want you to fight Jenny here and we'll see what you can do"

Jenny seemed a little too eager to fight me. I got into a fighting stance and immediately kicked her arm. I then went in for a punch but she stopped me and pulled out a knife and cut my wing. I somehow managed to get her off me and pulled out a knife of my own (I thought I'd bring it incase I needed to defend myself). We had a little sword fight and I ended up with a bruised stomach and her with a knife in her leg. I could tell Freddy was impressed.

"Very good, Bitch" said Freddy

"yeah. Very good" said Cupcake, who came in the room in the middle of all that

I felt absolutely terrible through that entire fight. I've always been a pacifist and now I just stabbed a girl's leg! I hoped she would be okay. Even if she did try to kill me.

"I say we celebrate with some beer. How about it, Bitch?" said Freddy

I was scared to refuse so I took the can he was offering me. I didn't really like the taste of the beer but when I was done I drank another, scared of what might happen if I stopped.

Soon my vision because blurry and I couldn't walk straight. I guessed this is what it felt like to be drunk. I soon passed out and awoke on the floor of the training room.

I looked at the clock. It was 4:30 and I had to be home by 5. I left the room and found myself in a game room, that was empty except for Jacob and Mary playing pool. I walked up to them

"uh, hi" I said, startling them

"oh hi. Chica, right?" asked Jacob

"yeah. Um I was wondering if maybe you could drive me home?"

"sure no problem" Jacob said and grabbed his keys

"really? You agreed so quickly? I thought it would have to take some convincing"

We went out to a rusty red pickup and got inside. As soon as the doors were closed Jacob said

"we need your help to free us"


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" I said

"We need your help to set us free" Jacob repeated

"I don't understand"

"Okay, well most members of the gang were brought in through heartbreak and manipulation. Those of us are me, Mary, Callie, and Joseph"

"What about the rest?"

"Wanted to join and are like the second in command. They don't get demeaning nicknames or raped or beaten up for no reason!"

"So I'm not the only one being called Bitch?"

"They're all different. I'm Asshole"

"What do you want me to do?"

"So we need your help if we want to take them down and stop their abuse"

"okay. What's the plan?"

"we, uh, don't have one. Yet. The four of us were going to go to my house tomorrow and plot if you wanted to come"

"sure. Sounds great"

We exchanged phone numbers and he drove me home. There was maybe a chance for us all after all! Freddy didn't make me come back the next day so I spent it watching YouTube and relaxing.

Jacob called around 5 and said he'd pick me up at 6. I got dressed and waited. He picked me up and took me to his house and Callie, Mary, and Joseph were already there.

"Hey guys. I got Chica. We might be able to bring them down after all!"

We sat around this little coffee table and they all told me their stories. They were all basically like mine, not so sure about Mary though. Callie explained that the first time Freddy raped her, it traumatized her so badly she stopped talking and wears that makeup under her eyes to show her sadness of the cruel world. That really made me tear up.

I found out that Cupcake and Freddy were actually 22 and posed as high school students to pick up more recruits. I was the only one in this group of four that was still in high school so we devised our plan.

I was going to get really close to Freddy and Cupcake, feeding the others information when I could. And when the time is right we take them down. I would get close by wanting to really work in the business, always agree to their demands and probably the next time Freddy wants sex, I'll give him the time of his life. This was the perfect plan!


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. I'm not very proud of this chapter. I'm not entirely proud of the last chapter either. I ttook a while to write because I know what I want to happen just how it does happen I don't have entirely planned out. But this chapter is sort of vital to the plot and though I'm not very proud of it, it still had to happen. If you don't like it, I get it, I'll try to make the next chapter better.

I went home to think if my battle plan. I couldn't just start hitting on him, that'd be a bit suspicious. I'll just happily agree to whatever he says and that I'm happy to do his bidding.

The next day during gym, I went and told Freddy that. He was surprised, but shrugged and said for me to come to the hangout after school and he'd give me a ride. Excellent!

We went to the hangout and Freddy told me he wanted me to start selling drugs to kids at school, along with Steve, (because he's apparently very persuasive). I wasn't very happy that my first mission was to sell drugs but alright. Not the thing I was most dreading.

I texted this information to Jacob (despite him being across the room) and Steve and I started talking a bit me he told me stuff about everyone else in the gang. He was the persuasive one, Kevin was the stud, and Jenny was the muscle and Steve was quite impressed that I was able to take her down.

"What about the recruits like me?" I asked, wanting info on the others

"To be completely honest, they're here for a laugh. They usually aren't eager to do Cupcake and Freddy's bidding so for the most part are used as punching dummies and sex toys" Steve said

That really shocked me. I was brought in here just to be made fun of?! Oh, bitches gonna pay!

"You should be alright" said Steve, interrupting my train of thought "this is the first time Freddy has actually sent a recruit on a mission. He must really like you or something"

"What can you tell me about the other recruits?" I asked, still curious

"Well, there's Asshole, or Jacob, whatever, is usually Cupcake's servant/ play toy. Whore, or Callie, is usually the main entertainment, Silent Hill, Mary, who is the saddest of the whole bunch and usually used to practice fighting, then Mofo, Joseph is like the janitor or some shit like that"

Jesus! Well, I can definitely see why everyone wants me to stop this.

"Alright then. Good to know. I'm going to go home. Tomorrow should go great partner" I said

"Okay, bye" he said and left the room

I found Jacob in the game room, laying on the couch, he looked a little stone faced. Oh great, what'd Cupcake do?

"Hey" I said

"Oh, hey. Need a ride?"

"yeah"

"alright"

As he drove me home I told him what the plan was and that I asked a little about what the recruits did. He didn't mind, "probably better you heard it from them anyways" he said. He looked very, stone faced, not really showing emotion to anything I said

"something wrong?" I asked

"it's nothing" he said

"come on, you can tell me"

"alright. Well I'm sure you were told I was Cupcake's servant and today was one of the worst" he said, tearing up a little and his voice cracking

"oh God, what'd she make you do"

"she made me *censored* *censored*"

"Wow. I did not think anyone could do that"

"I'm sorry. But she puts she through that shit every goddamn day. I don't know why it's just me, or what I did to deserve this!"

"doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

"she does. Sometimes we have a threesome"

"this is a whole new level of fucked up"

"50 shades of fucked up"

I laughed a little at that.

"I will put an end to their constant raping and drug dealing and any other things they do"

We pulled into my driveway way and before I got out, Jacob hugged me and said

"Thank you! I knew I could count of you!"


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. This chapter isn't really how I wanted it either, I'm kind of running out of ideas but after this chapter, I'll have a finale plus an epilogue. I'm going to try writing more fanfiction in the future, I'm thinking a Gravity Falls one but I have no ideas. I'll come up with something. Again, sorry this chapter isn't very good, I really can't think of how I want to write this.

The next day, Steve and I started our drug selling, which meant Steve does all the work and I just hand it out. I actually didn't realize how many kids actually wanted what we were selling and got 50 customers by lunch.

Steve and I actually made a good team but I had to remember the mission. We went back to the hangout after school and Freddy was impressed by how well we did. He gave us half the money we made to split. After that, I decided to hang around for a bit of information I could use.

"Uh, Chica, you can go now" Freddy said, I was a little surprised he stopped calling me 'Bitch'

"Um, I actually wanted to know a bit of information"

"About?"

"Well, tell me what it's like being in this business"

"Well, it's hard. But at the same time, very rewarding with the money, the sex, anything I could dream if really. Why do you want to know this?"

"I, uh, well, I wanted to maybe start a gang someday and I wanted to know the ropes of it" I said, kicking myself for that excuse

"Uh, okay. Well, something you definitely need is a good business partner, Cupcake can tell you her side of it all. Also you need lots of money"

"Okay, thanks, I'm going to go talk to Cupcake"

I left and went to knock on her door.

"Cupcake? You there?"

"Yup. One second. Oh God!"

Well, sex was definitely happening. I hoped it wasn't with Jacob but it actually was with Fred. Jacob was actually at home, probably resting or something. I waited about 3 minutes (and hearing ALL the noises. God, what have I gotten myself into?) finally they came out and Cupcake offered me to sit down.

"I'd, uh, rather not"

"Alright. Whatever. What up?"

"I thought that one day I want to start my own gang and thought I'd hear about the ropes and everything. Freddy told me the basics but I thought I'd hear about the partnership part of it"

"Well, you need someone reliable, like me, someone you can trust."

"Interesting. Do you have as much involvement as Freddy?"

"Yeah. Anytime anyone gets beaten, I'm there, raping, usually there, I usually do shit without Freddy there"

"Do you have any involvement in who gets chosen for recruits?"

"No, Freddy chooses either girls who look like they have crushes on him or guys on me. Freddy chooses the people"

"Okay. I just realized I have to go so, bye" I said, quickly leaving

I could do something now. I had recordings of the entire conversation. Now I could take the down!


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. Sorry I haven't posted in a couple days, I kind of didn't feel like writing this but I eventually got around to it.

This was going to be tricky. I had all the information to go to the cops but unfortunately, there was the chance that I would be found out and killed. Was my life worth it to save everyone else? We decided to have a meeting at Jacob's to talk about it.

"I really do want to save you guys but at the same time, I don't want to die! What do we do?!" I said, scared

We were all scared for our lives. We couldn't take this kind of abuse anymore and I guess I've lived a good life.

"I'll do it" said a small voice

We looked over and realized it was Mary. We were shocked, mostly because this was the first time any of us had heard her speak, but also that she just volunteered like that!

"Mary, we can't ask you to do that" I said

"I have nothing to live for. My parents hate me and my brother likes scaring me, and I get beaten up on a daily basis. I'll end the beatings, but you guys have been the first people in my life to ever show me kindness, except for Freddy roping me into the gang but still, and I'm willing to die for that"

We all stood there with our mouths wide open from shock. That was so sad! I really didn't want let her do this, she could put this behind her and start a new life!

"I really don't want to let you do this" I said

"It's okay, Chica, really. I'm okay with dying" Mary said

"So what's the plan?" asked Callie

"I'll go to the cops tomorrow and bring them the recording. You guys will be at the hangout and I'll tell the cops not to arrest you." Mary said. She had thought this out quite a bit

"Okay. I really feel bad about making you do this" I said

"Well, you guys want to have some fun tonight?" Jacob asked, getting some drinks out of the fridge

"What did you have in mind?" asked Callie

We spent the night drinking (and getting so white girl wasted) and watching movies and playing games. I didn't really care that I was drunk, it felt good because I didn't feel forced to make myself drunk.

I couldn't remember past 10:30 but apparently I'd passed out on the couch at midnight. The next day, the three of us (Callie, Jacob and I, with hangovers BTW) went to the hangout while Mary went to the police station.

We pretty much sat around the hangout (except Cupcake demanded at least three minutes of ecstasy, references!) then the cops finally showed up. We were finally free!


	12. Epilogue

"Oh, my God we're free!" Said Jacob

We were standing outside watching Freddy and the others argue with each other inside the cop cars. We had each been questioned by the police about what else we had endured and they were certainly shocked.

"Yeah. I can't believe it!" I said

"I'm so happy I could kiss you! Oh, uh, I didn't mean-"

I kissed him, mainly because he asked for it but also I realized I had a crush on him

"Would you, uh, like to maybe go on a date with me?" Jacob asked

"Promise not to make me a part of your secret gang?"

"Promise"

"Okay"

One date led to several and we became a couple. We had a really good connection with each other and everyone around us could see that. We could never forget Mary's sacrifice for us, it's really sad what happened to her. She was mysteriously killed two months later and we could never forget her.

A.N. So that's the end of my story. Sorry it ended with such a cliché in romantic stories but I thought it would be nice to get Chica and Jacob together. I'll be back soon with an all new fanfic, this time about YouTubers. Bye everyone!


End file.
